


Thats Not A Good Idea

by Prettydays (Liliesonthewater)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, i have no clue what i'm doing either, just ridiculously cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliesonthewater/pseuds/Prettydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave choose the same time to study at the library, which is to say the middle of the night. Now Dave has a problem and has a weird way of trying to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thats Not A Good Idea

You were sitting innocently at your desk. Not much was happening. There were research notes and half completed thesis paragraphs strewn across the table. It was late at night or early in the morning depending on your view of it. You couldn’t sleep knowing this paper was going to be due sooner rather than later. You needed to get something done but the words just won’t write. A few more minutes of frustration go by before you hear the front door of the building open up. 

What appears to be another student sets down a large coffee cup before dumping his bags contents all over the table next to yours. You tried to keep him out of your head. You have work to do. Think thesis, introductions, conclusions, and transitions; not cute guy at the table next to you. You’re all but failing. 

He plops himself down into the library’s hard uncomfortable chair. He reaches down to pull one more thing out of his bag. You don’t look over at him until you hear a pop tab. He’s pulled his coffee closer to him and the can you heard opening was from an energy drink. You don’t know what brand it is but it’s blue and white with a red logo on it. 

He pulls the lid off his coffee and picks up the can. You start choking on your own saliva when he starts pouring the contents of the can into the cup. He turns his head at you as the rest of the can drips out. He drops the can into his back and keeps his eyes on you. You turn your head back to your papers and are startled when he says something.

When you look back he looks to be waiting for a response. You ask him to repeat himself. Instead of answering you he just picks up the cup and downs it in one go. There’s a minute of awkwardness where all you can hear is the chugging of the toxic drink by the other man. When he finishes the drink, he sets it back on the table and finally answers your question. “I’m going to die.” He says before turning back to the mess on his table. You just gape at him and eventually get back to your own work.

Not much longer a rhythmic tapping comes from his table. A quick peek shows that he’s not just tapping his fingers but his feet are tapping into the carpet. A few more minutes of that before you decide to ask what’s on your mind. “Why?”

He doesn’t look up from his papers but answers you nonetheless. “I have three 15 page papers due tomorrow.” 

“Oh, and you haven’t finished them?” Usually conversing with strangers wasn’t your thing but you could make an exception for the guy who just overdosed on energy. 

“I haven’t even started.” 

You knew what each word meant but you couldn’t make the sentence mean something. “What?”

“I have 45 pages due tomorrow and I haven’t written a single word.”

“Well you’re not going to get it finished in one night. At least not by yourself.” Why did you say that. Just why. 

“I guess you’re right. Are you offering to help me?” He turned his body in his seat. 

“I guess I am.” You parrot back at him. 

“Great.” As he starts gathering his mess of papers, you put your own papers off to the side. You might get some more work on them. Probably not. 

“I’m Dave by the way.” He sets his books in front of you and looks at you expectantly. 

“John,” You give him a small smile. “It’s a nice to meet you Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fill time I guess. My friend Lasiar gave me a prompt and a ship so if you like it go thank them for giving me the idea. I hoped you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a kudo, it only takes one click. Thank you.


End file.
